Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle connecting member and a vehicle front section structure.
Related Art
Japanese Patent No. 0003974567 describes a front section vehicle body structure of an automobile in which a front side frame extends along the front-rear direction of a vehicle body, a front pillar is provided at the upper rear side of the front side frame, an upper member extends from a lower end portion of the front pillar toward the front, and the upper member is disposed at the outside of the front side frame. In this related art, an extension member (extension) extends from a front end portion of the front side frame toward the vehicle body front. Further, a front end portion of the upper member is coupled to an end portion of a bumper beam through a coupling member and the front side frame.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2014-012428 describes a vehicle body front section structure in which at least a portion of a coupling member, which couples together an apron member and a front side member in the vehicle width direction, is disposed at the vehicle width direction outside of a supporting member for supporting both vehicle width direction sides of a power unit in plan view.
In such cases, it is desirable to efficiently distribute and transmit collision load input from the vehicle front-rear direction front side to the side member and an outrigger (apron member).